Avatar: The Other
by SGT.CJC
Summary: On a hunting trip for the clan, Olo'Eytkan Jake Sully and Tshahik Neytiri run afoul of a set of cicumstances that set about the meeting of a stranger and a potentially dangerous situation. OCs, Own species plus Jake/Neytiri, R&R please.
1. It's a trap!

**Chapter 1- It's a trap! Notes** Author's notes- Well, here it is, my first EVER attempt at a FanFic. I decided to choose Avatar of all things due to the fact the setting, characters etcetera were well fleshed out, but the story itself was rather clichéd. I thought 'what if _I_ made Avatar 2?' And bingo, the baby was made. All characters (Jake, Neytiri, Mo'at, etcetera are property to their respective owners and crap like that. I only made some original characters, members of an also original species not yet mentioned.) As a somewhat interesting side note, DO NOT CUT ME ANY SLACK BECAUSE IT IS MY FIRST FIC. FIRE THE CRITISISM CANNONS. I would like to note that you should feel free to flame, after all, as the saying goes-

"Haters gonna hate."- Chickenman99

( Sergeant CJC here: I did _**NOT**_ write this fanfiction! I can't stress enough how much I did not write this. I set a rule not to publish fics less than 1,000 words, but then as I say I didn't write this. A friend of mine wrote this and doesn't have a profile, urgo I get the job of uploading this. Any text, like the example above, is written by the true author. Any words by me _will_ be marked in a similar fashion to this. So to recap, I upload this for a friend and only helped correct mistakes somewhat, it is up before my stuff because it got done first but mine will follow this. Any reviews or flames will be passed to the author.) (Fire away people, Oel ngati kame).

**Chapter 1- It's a trap!**

It had been about a year after the RDA had left Pandora, and had had been a peaceful one at that. With no humans to pester or slaughter them, the Omaticaya clan had been living a peaceful life at the Tree of Souls. Some almost though the days were going by a bit too slowly now. The clan's recently established leaders, Jake and Neytiri were living in a paradise. It was just them and their clan. No humans, no problem. Or so they thought... It had been an unsuccessful hunting trip for the couple so far. They had ventured further and for than usual, and yet, they failed to find anything. No Hexapede were in their usual hunting grounds today. It was peculiar, even for Pandora to see a beast disappear so suddenly. Neytiri looked around and sighed.

"It would be best if we were to return now, Jake." It was odd for Neytiri to be giving up this easily, for some reason she was acting somewhat out of character, more so as they had gotten further away from the Tree of Souls. Jake, being the stubborn type, was not one to come back empty-handed. They had come _all_ this way after all...

"Not yet, Neytiri," he replied, a note of optimism in his voice. "There's a Yerik around here somewhere." he looked around, a somewhat desperate look in his eye. "There has to be one close by now..." he muttered to himself, walking onwards. Being trained as a marine had made him adamant, and he was _sure_ he'd find one _somewhere_...

"Jake, I am sure there will be a Yerik tomorrow." Neytiri, however, could be just as unswayable. Despite these protests though, Jake carried on, and Neytiri unwillingly followed. A disappointing failure of a hunting trip later, they had decided to head back. Neytiri was still acting strangely,though...

"I heard something!"

"Where? I didn't hear it..."

"_It was over there!_" "Look, Neytiri, if you had heard something, I would have heard it too." Neytiri was acting very out of character now. It was unlike her to be so overly suspicious. Jake was confused, curious, and rather worried for his mate. "And what is it that you're so scared of anyway, Neytiri? It's been peaceful for us for so long now I can't think what-"

"I'll explain when we get back." She spoke with a voice as though she needed to do something urgent. She started to walk ahead, when Jake had noticed something in her path.

"Wait, what is... look out for the- LOOK OUT FOR THE-" The trap had clamped onto her ankle with a sickening 'snap!' Neytiri yelped in pain and shock and stumbled. "_NEYTIRI!" _Jake immediately ran to her aid. From what he could tell, Neytiri's ankle didn't look too badly injured, and the trap had fallen off her leg, presumably broken. 'Is this the reason she's so nervous?' Jake thought to himself. "Never seen this kind of trap before... is this a Na'vi trap? Is some dumb assh-"

"Jake? Is now really this best time for this?" Neytiri was acting as if she was in a rush to get back.

"Bu- but who put-"

"I'll explain _later._" Jake admitted defeat, sighed, put Neytiri's arm over his shoulder and helped her back to the Tree of Souls.


	2. Freindly Foe

**Chapter 2- Notes**

Alright, here we are, Chapter 2. First of all thank you for all the positive feedback, I'll brutally honest and say I never expected it to be well accepted at all. Secondly, if you hate OC's, STOP. READING. NOW. I mean this as a warning. Thirdly, this idiot of an uploader changed the name for this. I originally intended it to be called- 'Avatar- The Feral,' but he, for some reason, changed it. And I am NOT changing it now for your sake. I mean-  
"Hey look a new fic- Avatar- The Feral! Cool! WHAT IT'S THIS CRAP AGAIN FFFUUUUUUUUUUU-"  
Thank you, and enjoy or flame. Or troll, whatever floats your boat. (thumbs up)

(Sergeant CJC: HA! Shows what he knows! The author of this story needs a lesson in respect, And he'll get it by carrot or stick. This chapter is a little out of character for Jake. I think he would have risen to Neytiri's defence when it hissed at her.(you'll see). But if I change any more I may as well have re-written it, so all I did was spell check it and give it some better words. If it's wrong, blame it on him)

**Chapter 2- A Friendly Foe**

On the way back, it was oddly serene, almost as if something had come along and scared off all life. Jake wouldn't normally think such things, but Neytiri's paranoia didn't help the thought. Neytiri's eyes were darting around, and her ears were constantly twitching.

"Neytiri, what is it you think is here?" Jake was honestly beginning to get a bit too nervous, but he wasn't sure why. Just as Neytiri was about to answer, a loud 'thud' sounded from their right. Jake and Neytiri immediately swivelled around and at first saw nothing. Jake swore his heart skipped a beat. Neytiri heaved a sigh of relief, and then she began to turn to head back to The Tree of Souls. Then she heard something move and she went rigid. Jake took a step back. Normally he square up against whatever it was, but Neytiri had managed to put him on edge. A tense silence followed. Jake stared at the spot where that whatever-the-hell-it-was, supposedly was. After a frankly disappointing period, nothing happened.

"Look, let's just hurry back Neytiri, you're beginning to scare me now." And with that, the couple walked as fast as they could, with Neytiri's injury hindering them somewhat.

The thing looked over, hunched in an attempt to stay hidden.

"Bugger." he muttered to himself. "Don't screw up again." He clambered back up into the branches above watching over Jake and Neytiri, waiting for their guard to fall. He wasn't going to harm them, in fact, what he had in mind was the exact opposite. He saw them look away, he plucked up some courage, sighed, leapt from the branch and landed with a loud 'whumph!' square on his feet. Jake looked like he'd seen a ghost, but then he remembered- He was Toruk Makto! What could stand up against him?

"Who's there?" Jake yelled in an attempt to intimidate this 'attacker.' The thing sighed, cleared his throat, and piped up in Na'vi tongue-

"Travellers." Jake tensed. It sounded not unlike a Na'vi or human voice, although it had a odd, animalistic sound to it. "Yes, you two. The couple." It was still shrouded from Jake's view so, he presume it was another clan's hunter.

He was wrong.

"Sh-show yourself!" Jake replied, feeling as if a lead ball had just been dropped into his stomach.

"If I must." The thing replied and he moved from his cover. Jake was startled at what he saw. He'd never seen anything like it before. It's silhouette had appeared like a Na'vi's, although bulkier at it's upper body. Although it looked a bit like a Na'vi and Thanator's love child to Jake. It's legs, feet, skin and tail look like a Thanator's, but it's face bared more of a resemblance to a Na'vi's. Minus the nose, instead there were two slit-like nostrils. And his hair ran along the centre of his head, down his spine and the back of his limbs. His attire was also rather odd, and it looked as if he had stolen an Avatar's clothes, bar the shoes, and wore a headdress similar to Neytiri's. Then Jake realised they were goggles with three fangs poking out upwards. Neytiri's colour had drained a little, and her ears flattened out.

"Jake." She said with a firm, calm voice despite her expression, "arm the bow." As the... creature heard her say this, he piped up.

"Whoa, whoawhoawhoawhoa _WHOA_." he had obviously realized Neytiri's request. Before Jake could even think about loading an arrow, the beast replied, still in Na'vi- "Why I ask, do you, want me dead... Neytiri... te Tskaha... Mo'at'ite, is it?" Neytiri's tough façade wore off, and her face turned a pale blue. It knew her name. How did it know her name? Where did it learn Na'vi? Jake was just trying to figure out what just happened.

"What ARE you, anyway?" Jake asked, out of the blue. The beast turned to face him.

"I am a Re-" he cut off abruptly. He was staring a Jake's hand. He smirked and chuckled to himself. "Ah, I see." he suddenly began. "You must be... what's-his-face... Jake... _Sully_! You're Jake Sully, yes?"  
Jake was disturbed now. A Na'vi-Thanator had appeared from a tree, scared Neytiri, and knew quite a lot about them both. By Thanator standards, anyway. Jake just stared in disbelief at the thing. The Na'v-ator (as Jake now thought of it as) crossed his arms and drummed his fingers on his upper arm. "Well? Are you?"

"Ye-yeah. I'm Jake Sully." The Na'v-ator's smirk grew larger, and his eyes had a almost persuasive glint in them. "What is it to you?" Jake asked the Na'v-ator, "And what _are_ you?" The smug grin was wiped clean off his face and with a neutral expression.

"Hold on, I thought all sky-soldier-people were taught of _all _Pandora's fauna?"

"Apparently not." Neytiri mumbled in an arrogant tone. The beast's eyes thinned and his teeth (or rather, fangs) were being shown as he growled in a fashion that, to Jake, sounded like a cross between a canine, a crocodile and a boar. Jake was slightly angry at the wolf-croco-pig now.

"What do you _want_?" he spoke up, as he saw hostility in the chimera-like beast's eyes. He immediately snapped out of this angered state, and returned to the subject.

"Look, _Avatar._" he said with a note of annoyance in his voice. "I heard the trap, and the lady here screaming." Neytiri scowled as he said 'the lady,' although she let him continue. "And I thought, 'why not help them before they're torn to shreds by Loyalists?'" Jake's eyes widened in curiosity, and he asked-

"Loyalists?" he was completely clueless.

The chimera ignored this minor annoyance and carried on-

"So I have some medical stuff back where I live. Interested in it, _princess_?" he hissed at Neytiri."Maybe you'll get halfway home." If looks could kill, then he would be a mass murderer. Jake looked at Neytiri.

"Should we? He seems honest enough..." he passed a glance back at the thing, "...whatever the hell he is." Neytiri thought for a moment and turn to the chimera.

"Fine. On one condition." Neytiri said to him in a demanding tone. A short silence followed, and was broken by the thing saying-

"Yes? What 'con-dee-shun?'" he said, mocking Neytiri's accent. Jake would've torn him to pieces, but if he was right, it would have to wait...

"That Jake can aim his bow at you on the way back." Neytiri replied.

"You're serious?" Jake and the chimera-thing said in unison. The thing shrugged, turn it's back (which, Jake found out, had four spines and two wings) and walked off. Jake and Neytiri followed, somewhat reluctantly, after him.


	3. Twenty Questions

**Chapter 3- Notes**

Not much to say about this part. But the uploader, contrary to what I said, is not and idiot, and is forcing me to type this, bound to a chair and using only a half of a straw. Give him credit on the ingenuity front. On a more serious note, no offence meant to ANYONE here, but PLEASE. Do more constructive reviews! I mean offence to everyone, I've gotten some decent reviews (thank you for those who did decent reviews,) but please. Penguins are indeed cool. They're in the fucking Antarctic. No need to point that out in the reviews. And yes, Thana-thingy and Na'v-ator are indeed rather witty. I also considered using Na'vi-'gator.  
Play nice, now.

(_Sergeant CJC: Hahahaha a chair...ah. Any way fixing is done, editing is taken care of and I got the author to get more into Jake's personality. However due to mistakes and misplaced words, this chapter now bares several editorial fixer sentances. About seven words and a question mark in all. Happy reading)_

**Chapter 3- Twenty Questions**

As Jake and Neytiri followed the chimera-esque being back, Jake was concerned for his mate (who by now was walking by herself) and confused. Why did this... thing know so much about them both? And more to the point, what the hell was it? And was really bad enough to be held a bow point? Jake had a small voice in the back of his head saying 'Bad guy! Fire the arrow! DO IT!' over and over, although another voice was conflicting, saying 'He has aid, he can't be evil. Even so, you outnumber him!' Jake decided to ask the thing and get it over with. Attempting to make himself sound slightly intimidating, he asked-

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Jake had never seen one of his kind before, and he'd not paid much attention to it's appearance, which was basically a mishmash of all of Pandora's creatures to him, and some things he hadn't seen before, but overall, it looked like a Na'vi-Thanator hybrid.

"I'm sorry, what?" it replied, craning it's neck around. He sounded less angry than before, but fairly annoyed nonetheless. "My name is none of your business. Not yet, anyway."

"I don't mean your name." Jake replied, making himself appear hostile, and keep his aim steady. "What are you?" Upon hearing this the beast's face looked slightly more understanding, but still rather peeved.

"No point in me explaining. Neytiri can explain better." Jake knew by looking at his face that he had expected him to ask this. "Trust me." He said, almost as if to reply to his thoughts. Neytiri had remained entirely quiet, centring her angered gaze on this 'acquaintance' of theirs. The newcomer's somewhat impatient eyes turned to Neytiri. "So... you going to tell him?"

"Fine." Neytiri mumbled back. The creature chuckled a little, smirked, and turn his neck around. He was acting oddly smug about all that was going on. Neytiri then turn to look at Jake. "Jake? Have you ever heard of the Reptus?" Jake's ears lowered and he briefly stared into space.

"No. Never."

"Well..." Neytiri sighed, "Their people and our people are not civil." She explained in an oddly blunt tone compared to what Jake was used to.

"What? Do you mean we're enemies?" Jake couldn't help but flare up at this comment. Being leader of the Omaticaya clan, and an ex-marine, he knew to detect threats as soon as possible.

"Yes. At least we used to, but they haven't attacked in a long time. Since before I was born, perhaps."

"That's right. Before... Mo'at, is it? Well, before she was even your age." The (apparently) Reptus individual piped up. Jake wasn't sure on that comment on Mo'at, but sounded respectful, oddly enough. "But before you hate, I'm not one of them."

"One of who?" Jake asked, still asserting himself slightly.

"I said I'd let Neytiri explain." Neytiri's scowl faded a little. She began to see her initial views may have been prejudiced, but she didn't let her guard down.

"Well, you know that our people live in extremely large settlements, and that is because we took them first. Without anywhere to live, the Reptus started to wage wars on our people." Jake was felt himself wanting to fire the arrow, but didn't in favour of hearing the Reptus out, and he had now begun to take a dislike to this 'new' species.

"Yep." he responded with an almost guilty tone to his voice. "But as I've already said, before our time. Long before even Mo'at's this time." Neytiri took this comment slight wrongly and thought it was an insult to her mother's age. The Reptus could tell this by the look on her face, and quickly amended this comment. "It-it's ancestral stuff. No offence." Jake was still missing a point, however.

"But if they are so bad, then why haven't any humans seen them?" Jake asked. It was somewhat out of the blue because he had remained mostly silent. When the Reptus heard this, his expression immediately changed to a somewhat depressed one, and he said in a somewhat sad tone-

"With all due respect Avatar, it's none of your concern." Jake could tell there was something he was hiding, but this seem more sincere than his last comments and he looked genuinely sad. Not wanting to get a possible enemy of his clan into a conflict, he digressed-

"What else is there to know about these 'Reptus,' Neytiri?" Jake was starting to feel deja vu, about the time when she was teaching him the then new ways of the Na'vi.

"Well, since the Na'vi held out, the 2 species were raised to hate each other. And we presumed they had given up."

"And I do think we have." Jake couldn't help but appreciate this sarcasm slightly, but he was still confused with one thing.

"But... if you're our enemy, and you never stayed with a Na'vi for long, how do you speak our language?" The Reptus thought for a minute, and replied in slightly broken English-

"I pieced it together. With this language, too. Avatars, Na'vi, you know. They cooperated." Jake was slightly impressed. He had previously thought that the Na'vi were the only sentient life. Even after Jake became one with Eywa, he did not expect this.

"Damn."

"Damn's right." The Reptus smugly replied. He was far smarter than Jake had first thought, and he had actually begun to respect him very slightly. "You done explaining, Neytiri?" He spoke in a slightly more polite tone this time. Neytiri might have actually smiled at him for a moment and she replied-

"Yes."

"Good. Anyway, those 'bad' Reptus Neytiri was talking about, those are what _we_ call the Loyalists. 'We' being the Rebels. Consider us... 'the good guys.'" Jake thought he caught the gist of it.

"So... you're split from the Loyalists?" The Reptus smiled, although in an almost friendly manner this time and responded-

"Correct." Jake was caught up in his curiosity.

"Are you fighting them?"

"Yes. That is all you need know." He sighed. "Look... Are you sure want aid? I mean, I could give you an escort..." Jake looked at Neytiri. Neytiri replied confidently-

"Yes."

"Fine, then. We're here now, anyway. Through here, and..." He turned abruptly and walked through a gap in some trees, and Jake and Neytiri followed. Given the comment that the Na'vi had taken the good land, Jake was expecting a cave, or a small clearing. But what he saw was shocking. Judging by Neytiri's expression she was too. It was an old human mining craft. Abandoned by the humans since their departure, and Jake saw a few other Reptus scattered here and there, some holding old human weapons. Because of the heat on this particular day, some were asleep. It looked almost militaristic. Jake couldn't contain his awe and said-

"Whoa." Neytiri muttered something beside him, although he didn't hear what it was. The Reptus they were following smiled in an almost inviting manner, and walked towards a ladder.

"Well? Medical room's up he-" He then remembered Neytiri had a leg injury and reacted to this with a quiet, continuous 'ffffffffff' before asking, "Should I carry her or should you?" Jake couldn't help but chuckle at this, and before he could say he could carry her, Neytiri said-

"I can climb." She said it almost as if to prove a point. The Reptus sighed almost gratefully and said-

"Okay. Follow me."


	4. No time to Bleed

**Chapter 4- No Time to Bleed**

(Seargeant CJC: Hi folks sorry for the wait, I had some techie difficulties involving my machine, I also had the problem of some overzealous teachers and the fact that Dawn of war two is eating my brain matter with it's awesomeness. Enjoy the chapter)

After he had finished climbing up the ladder, Jake looked down towards Neytiri. She was climbing fine by herself, but he still pulled her up the last few rungs. Their Reptus escort looked back at them and said- 

"Oh, yeah. Before we go in, give me a second to call my right hand man." After saying this he bellowed something completely incoherent, Jake could only presume it was their language or more likely a name. A few awkward seconds of silence passed, and suddenly Jake heard a noise from behind him, a loud 'thud' followed the sound of claws scraping metal. He pivoted around, expecting to see a Reptus not too different in size to himself, given the sound of the landing and their escort's frame. But what was there caused him and Neytiri to take a step backwards in shock. A male Reptus some 2 feet taller than him glared angrily at him. He had cuts, bruises and scars on every inch of his body, only the bottom half of his ears remained, and the rest looked as if they were removed in an accident, and some of his fangs on his top jaw jutted out at a slight angle. He wore a completely different attire, wearing only a loin cloth similar to Jake's or Neytiri's, although it went all around his waist. His torso was practically just muscle material, but his abdomen was actually slightly thinner than Jake's, and his ribcage was slightly visible. When Jake looked again, he noticed he lacked the wings their escort had, but more importantly, a queue. From what Jake could see, they were torn out via brute force. The most disturbing thing over all these about his appearance was that he barely looked Neytiri's age, perhaps younger. He stared at Jake, unblinking, through pale yellow-red eyes. His breathing was slow, sounded slightly like snarling that Jake would expect from a large Terran reptile, and somehow managed to carry a note of hate. He was swaying his tail around idly, and it looked extremely dangerous, as it was thicker than Jake's arm and at least twice as long. The four remained quiet, but their escort abruptly broke the silence by saying something else, and once again Jake didn't understand heads or tails of it. But after he said it made the larger one walk off, only passing a final glance at Jake before jumping down several floors and heading into another room. Neytiri looked after him. He looked oddly familiar, but she didn't quite know where she recognised him from.

"So... do you want this medical help or you just going to stand there?" Their escort sighed, in an oddly apprehensive tone. The initial shock of seeing their escort's accomplice had made Jake temporarily forget about the reason they were here in the first place. So their leader walked into a door and the couple followed. Jake was surprised. It was an honest-to-goodness medical room. Or at least the dilapidated remains of one that looked kludged together out of spare parts. Jake was at first impressed, but then he noticed a large pile of firearms of many varieties and any and all ammunition that could be used. Some looked as if they had been taken apart, and stuck back together again with 'improvements' such as makeshift bayonets or ammo belts.

"Are those guns?" Jake asked in awe, staring at the mound of abandoned human weapons. The Reptus (now looking through drawers) turned and replied-

"Oh, yeah. Take one if you want. Just not _that _one." He pointed at what looked like a sniper rifle, bodged together from an AVR-30, some parts of an AMP suit's GAU-90, a scope, some pipes, and a lot of amateur welds. Jake wasn't sure what to be more curious about. Where the hell he found the scope (he had never seen one like this) or how he figured out how to make it work like that. Neytiri was more curious as to why he kept guns and medicine in the same room. The Reptus, however, was more occupied with finding something. "Syringe, medicines... ah. Bandages." He grabbed the bandages and threw the over his shoulder onto a table with surprising accuracy. He looked oddly idle as he turned around, looked under a table. "Tch, where did the..." He then looked up at Jake. "You have a knife? For cutting the bandage?" Jake was unsure. It seemed all too suspicious to him.

"I'll do it-" He replied in an almost aggressive tone. He then realised something. "Hey, what's your name, anyway?"

"Prolly won't know me long enough to care." He sighed, looking rather sceptically at Jake. "Up on the table if you're _that_ desperate to get it over with." Both Jake and Neytiri were confused and disturbed by his somewhat erratic emotional pattern, first appearing rude, then polite, then irritable. Neytiri did admittedly want to get it over with and complied without objection. The Reptus stared rather blankly at her ankle for a moment. He then raised his eyebrows and said-

"Damn." After noticing Neytiri's disturbed expression and Jake's somewhat angry one he hastily corrected this statement. "You're lucky you only got injured that much." He got it out as quickly as he could. He obviously knew what Jake and Neytiri had thought at that comment. "If I remember right one of my men got one these on his ankle, yeah?" He had abruptly changed the subject. "Broke 'is leg. Near snapped the bone in 'alf." Neytiri winced slightly at the thought. "You were a lucky one. No parts of the trap stuck in or anything. Normally some splinters get stuck. Hurts like hell." He continued, subtly looking towards his ankle, where a large, bloody scar ran up the bottom part of his (Jake had just noticed) digitigrade leg. Jake kept staring, as the odd anatomy of the Reptus had his interested. He had 5 digits, but rather that 4 fingers and a thumb, he had a thumb on each side of his hand and 3 fingers. His feet had 3 clawed toes, splayed out on the floor, and it looked like a Thanator's foot, but 2 more 'toes' were at ankle level, off the ground. Jake was lost in thought until he heard a snap of fingers and the Reptus indicated him to cut the bandage. After Jake snapped out of his blank stare, the Reptus took a step back and pointed to her ankle. Jake cut the excess and realized how pointless his assertion was. He felt like a total pillock, but better safe than sorry...

"Um... thanks." Jake said, still not entirely sure about their new acquaintance. Neytiri merely nodded. Shortly after he said this, their escort's large 'right hand man' came in, passed a suspicious glance at Jake and said something to their escort. The large one then walked out again, staying silent.

"Hmm. Well, I've done what you wanted. Off you go." He said it in an odd way, as if something was about to happen. Jake took no heed of this and wanted to get away as fast as possible. Himself and Neytiri had almost reached the ladder when they heard him shout- "Hey, hold on!" Jake and Neytiri immediately turned around, and he was walking towards them. "You- you don't suppose I could ask you a... favour, could you?" He was speaking the calm persuasive tone he had when he had first met. Neytiri's suspicions, at that time dulled by his hospitality, were reignited. 

"What kind of favour?" She kept her voice stern, possibly to deter the Reptus. 

"Look... y'know how I said we were at war with the Loyalists?" He continued, sounding less confident, and more demotivated.

"Yes." Neytiri's eyes were staring into his. She knew where this was going. 

"Could we... form an alliance?" This question was nearly classifiable as an insult to Neytiri. Being raised to hate his kind, she never saw herself allying with someone who spilled her people's blood.

"No." She said it with an almost scary tone to her voice. The Reptus, still staring at her, said in an almost disappointed voice- 

"I understand. There is nothing we can do for each other now. Maybe our paths'll cross again."

"Hopefully not." Neytiri muttered, sliding down the ladder. Jake, not one to object her reason, followed. As soon as the 2 were out of sight, the Reptus felt like dancing for joy. His plan was going well, not has he had hoped, but perhaps this way would be easier. He yelled for his companion again. After he came he issued the accomplice some commands. He obeyed without question, having discussed this before, and followed the couple, staying out of sight.


End file.
